versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Vincent (Alpharad)
Vincent is the title of a Mii Brawler created by the YouTube personality Alpharad in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Background Vincent is a Mii Brawler created by Alpharad in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the intention of serving as the best character in the game. While he is by no means flawless, Vincent has achieved more than enough in order to prove he is worthy of that title, being a regular of Alpharad's Level 9 CPU Tournaments and forming two powerful enemies in the forms of Toyconvict and Dark Vincent. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe Level (Scaling to other playable fighters in Ultimate, all of which can damage Galeem and it's equal Dharkon, the former of which created a light equivalent to this amount of energy when it first turned the Smashers into Spirits, seeing as the light engulfed the entire universe in a short time.), likely higher (Is implied to be superior to average fighters. Defeated Dark Vincent, who should be superior to Dark Wolf, who is stated to be capable of destroying the Realm of Light.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Scaling to other playable fighters, such as Fox, who can pilot his Arwing that reaches these speeds, and Sheik, who tagged this same Arwing in the Subspace Emissary. Can keep up with representatives of the Dark Realm, who have been stated to travel five light years to come to our own.) Durability: At least Universe Level (Can shrug off attacks from other playable fighters.), likely higher Hax: Resistances to every conceivable hax we have listed (It's fucking Vincent. Hax is for scrubs, and Vincent ain't no scrub.), Hammer Space, Size Manipulation via Spirits, possibly Non-Physical Contact (Should be just as capable of damaging Galeem, who is a sphere of light, as any of the other fighters.) Intelligence: High (One of the most competent fighters on Alpharad's channel.) Stamina: Unlimited (Can contend against opponents equal to him in power through lengthy battles without showing even slight signs of tiring.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Fire Manipulation' via Exploding Side Kick and Burning Drop Kick Techniques Due to Vincent commonly interchanging moves, the list below will simply list all techniques available for Mii Brawlers, regardless if Vincent has displayed them or not. *'Neutral Specials:' **'Shot Put:' Vincent pulls a large, metal ball out of seemingly nowhere and tosses it forward. Used as a projectile and edgeguarding tool. **'Flashing Mach Punch:' Vincent throws out a string of quick jabs before ending it with an uppercut. **'Exploding Side Kick:' Vincent charges a kick while coating his foot in flames before unleashing it. Can also turn or be used midair for greater damage. This seems to be the move most commonly associated with Vincent, as Alpharad has dubbed it the "Vincent Kick". *'Side Specials:' **'Onslaught:' Vincent does a short dash forward, and if he connects, he unleashes a flurry of kicks upon the opponent. **'Burning Dropkick:' Vincent performs a dropkick while his legs become coated in fire. **'Suplex:' Vincent does a short dash forward, and if he connects, he grabs the opponent, leaps up, and then suplexes them into the ground. *'Up Specials:' **'Soaring Axe Kick:' Vincent performs an upward flip kick that sends him into the air, and can follow this up with a downward kick that sends him straight down, spiking opponents he is able to connect the move with. **'Helicopter Kick:' Vincent performs a spinning kick attack that grants him some levitation, as well as dealing multiple hits to the opponent and launching them afterwards. **'Thrust Uppercut:' Vincent performs two consecutive uppercuts that also send his upwards in a diagonal angle. *'Down Specials:' **'Head-on Assault:' Vincent performs a flip kick upwards, then follows it up by diving downward head-first, dealing major damage to any opponents he connects with. **'Feint Jump:' Vincent flips off the ground to avoid attacks, then can follow this up with a diving kick from behind. **'Counter Throw:' Vincent takes a stance, during which if he is struck with an attack, he'll immediately grab the opponent and slam them into the ground to counter attack. *'Omega Blitz:' Vincent's Final Smash, in which he knocks the target into the air with an upwards-arching heel kick, and then proceeds to strike them with a maelstrom of punches and kicks before smashing them back downwards with a downward straight punch. Equipment *'Medusa & Shine Sprite Spirits:' During Alpharad's World of Light playthrough, Vincent utilized the Medusa spirit, which allowed him to grow larger in size at the start of the battle. This allows his physical power to be even stronger than it was before. The effect is only temporary, though the Shine Sprite spirit increases the duration longer than normal. Weaknesses *Despite his reputation, has a spotty win/loss record. **Even lost to the boss select screen. *Has a poor recovery, like all Mii Brawlers. *Wouldn't have had a page on this wiki otherwise from a special occasion like the first of April. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Blog posts Category:Super Smash Bros.